


Ink

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, CaptainCanaryAZ, F/M, Flirting, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is very intrigued by a conversation he overhears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Ink

xXx

“Do you really? I figured they would have frowned on that, you know identifying marks and all. “ Kendra’s voice filtered through the hall as Leonard opened the door to the bridge. 

“Yeah, well, all of us had lives before the League so there’s not really any rule against it.”  Sara replied as Leonard rounded his usual seat and sat down. Mick was already there, fiddling with some kind of mechanism that upon closer inspection proved to be a piece of his heatgun. 

“That’s really cool. I tried once, but I got really nervous and chickened out.” Kendra explained. Sara chuckled.

“I wasn’t exactly in the frame of mind to chicken out. A little too much tequila at a frat party my freshman year. It was all downhill from there.” 

“I’m surprised the tattoo parlor let you get one when you were so drunk.” Jax chimed in on Sara’s other side. “I got a buddy who owns a shop. If he even smells booze he won’t ink anyone.” 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t exactly the most well behaved in high school. And with a cop for a dad I learned to hide it really well.” Sara explained. 

Leonard smirked, leaning over his knees. “So the little bird has a tattoo does she?”

Sara shot him her most unamused look. “What of it?” she asked. 

Leonard sat back holding his hands out defensively. “I’m just curious that’s all. What exactly is it of and where?” 

Sara smirked. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“That is why I asked.” he replied. 

“Sorry Snart, you’ll have to earn that.” she told him. 

His reply was effectively cut off when Rip entered ushering them all to strap in and prepare for a jump. 

xXx

Leonard found Sara in her room sometime later, her knives spread out around her as he methodically sharpened each one. “So,” he began, drawing her attention to the open door. “What exactly do I have to do to earn it?” he asked. She looked confused.

“Earn what?” she asked. 

“The chance to see your tattoo.” he told her with a smirk. She squinted at him, almost as if she couldn’t believe he was there.

“You were serious?” she questioned incredulously. 

“Have you ever known me not to be?” 

She shrugged. “I suppose not.” 

When she didn’t continue, Leonard stepped into the room, coming up to lean against the bed. “So, what do I have to do?” he asked again. 

Sara sighed, setting her knife back in it’s case and then careful did the same with the others. “Well, it's not exactly in a place I would show someone with whom I was not intimate with. So… I think that pretty much excludes you from ever seeing it.” 

“Ooo, ouch.” he teased. “Well, with an attitude like that you may be right.” 

Sara looked up at him.”Oh, it’s my attitude that’s the only factor huh? Try again crook.” 

“Oh I intend to.” he told her, leaning closer. “As many times as it takes.”

The intensity in his blue eyes told her he wasn’t just teasing her. She shifted on the bed, leaning even closer into his space. 

“Good luck.”  


End file.
